


Put Your Lips On My Scars and Teach Me to Love (Nobody Should Be Alone)

by lostandlonelybirds (RUNNFROMTHEAK)



Series: trouble from your lips (whisper my name) [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Amnesia, Anal Sex, Angst and Porn, Blood Kink, Body Worship, Bruises, Dick Grayson Needs a Hug, Dick Grayson is a Talon, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotionally Repressed Dick Grayson, Hurt Dick Grayson, Hurt Jason Todd, Identity Issues, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Torture, Jason Todd Needs A Hug, Jason Todd-centric, Kinda, Light Dom/sub, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, Love Confessions, M/M, Marking, Porn with Feelings, Power Bottom Dick Grayson, Top Jason Todd, Topping from the Bottom, Unresolved Emotional Tension, aka Dick Grayson's pretty blues still exist along with the gold, because I said so, mood ring eyes, no beta we die like jason todd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:21:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23639773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RUNNFROMTHEAK/pseuds/lostandlonelybirds
Summary: “Don’t fucking do that,” Jason mutters, trying and failing to calm his racing heart. It’s something he’d been used to before, because Dick has always been light on his feet, damn near silent when he wanted to be. “I have a door. You can knock.”Dick-but-not-Dick smiles wickedly, tongue licking his lips in a way that’s not at all subtle as he saunters towards Jason.“Your heart’s racing, little mouse,” He purrs, caressing Jason’s cheek with the edge of his claw-thing. The cool metal stings against his skin, like the last time he’d been this close. “Are you so affected by me?”“You wish,” the younger scoffs, but his cheeks redden anyways. Dick seems to like that, if the flash of blue in his eyes is any indication.“Mmm I know, Little Wing, the blood racing just beneath your skin,” A kiss pressed into the junction of his neck and shoulder, feather-light and gentle, like before, “The way you jump to attention just for me…” A teasing caress right across his groin, with just enough pressure to make him groan, “You give yourself away, Red Hood, in body if not in words.”And god if Jason doesn’t hate how right he is.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Series: trouble from your lips (whisper my name) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1700575
Comments: 24
Kudos: 299





	Put Your Lips On My Scars and Teach Me to Love (Nobody Should Be Alone)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jane0Doe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jane0Doe/gifts).



> This is a sequel to Late Night Devil (Put Your Hands On Me) so it might not make sense if you don't read that first. I'm back!! With more smut!! Does this mean I will start regularly writing smut? I have no clue. This one was easier to write than my other piece, so maybe?  
> Stray!Dick update will be next, but it won't be the main piece. I'm doing a few side-stories some-time this week, and one of them is going to be smut lol. Hope you enjoy my continued attempts at smut!!!! 
> 
> And I'm gifting this to Jane0Doe because they were the first person to comment on the other one and request a sequel, so hope you enjoy doll!!!!

They hadn’t been _official_ when Dick had been taken ( ~~stolen~~ , ~~broken~~ ), but they’d been _something_. Quiet nights high above the city lights, staring at the stars and cuddled close. Warm nights where the cold of the pit was replaced by the burning heat of Dick’s mouth on his, the feeling and contentment of being _cared_ about and _wanted_ even if it just was for sex. Dangerous nights where one chased the other across the skyline, dashing and leaping and spinning, only to end up scrambling to rip each other’s uniforms off.

They’d been _something_ , and Jason knows he loves Dick. Had loved him before he’d been taken, even if he couldn’t force the words to leave his throat. He’d felt sick everytime he’d tried.

He knows Dick loved him too, had known it with every kiss and lingering stare, had known it with every thin-veiled excuse to see Jason, every near-miss where Dick didn’t seem to care if someone caught them.

(“ _Do you **want** someone to find us?” Jason had hissed, flushing heavily as Dick scissored him open without a care, fingers slick with lube. Dick grinned at him, a flash of white teeth that had stunned Jason for a moment. “Why wouldn’t I? Watching you fall apart is the most gorgeous thing I’ve ever seen; nobody would believe me if I told them.”_)

Dick showed Jason more than he told with slow, languid kisses that tasted like day old Thai food, wearing nothing but a smile and spreading himself open to take Jason’s cock. He showed it with concern, worry, every time Jason showed up with a new scar or bullet wound.

Dick’s eyes gave him away more than any words could, and they always shone when they stared at Jason, from the first moment he took Jason to every moment afterward, even when they weren’t having sex.

Even _before_ they’d started having sex, when Jason had tried everything he could think of to dissuade the ex-Boy Wonder, had pushed and pushed and lashed out and _raged_ , only to have Dick fight back with that same _anger_ , sometimes cold, and sometimes burning hot. Their first time had been desperate and rushed, frantic hands fumbling for security clasps as Ivy’s pollen pushed them both towards the edge…

(“ _If you don’t want this, don’t want me, you have to say so now, Goldie. I can’t stop myself, not after this.”_ )

He’s been in love with Dick Grayson for years, and even after his death it hadn’t stopped. It’s no surprise that a half-assed murder attempt didn’t change his mind, not even when Dick showed no signs of recognition to his name and marked Jason with blood and heat, violence and some repressed echo of what Dick had felt before the Court.

(“ _You’re **mine** ,” Dick says factually, eyes a swirling mix of that bright blue Jason loves and the gold he’s coming to hate, “The Court can’t have you.” And Jason wants to believe it’s love, but there’s no **love** in Dick’s touch, just desire, possessiveness…_)

Jason doesn’t tell the Bats about it, because somehow, the knowledge that Dick is alive, but killing, alive, but doesn’t know any of them, seems almost worse than him being dead. Dick would _hate_ himself, and Jason…

He doesn’t want them to know until he knows Dick will stay, that he won’t run back to the Court’s arms, despite his claims of not letting them have Jason, and part of Jason still thinks this a fevered dream, some hallucination from another reckless injury hunting down leads.

Even the fading hickies aren’t enough to fully convince him, not when he stands to lose more _believing_ and being _wrong_ , than denying and being wrong.

“Jay-son,” Dick says, eyes back to their solid gold as he stares. Jason drops the glass of whiskey on the floor, cursing. Dick watches him curiously; seemingly less aggressive than the last time he’d came here.

Guess it hadn’t been a hallucination after all.

“Don’t fucking do that,” Jason mutters, trying and failing to calm his racing heart. It’s something he’d been used to before, because Dick has always been light on his feet, damn near silent when he wanted to be. “I have a door. You can knock.”

Dick-but-not-Dick smiles wickedly, tongue licking his lips in a way that’s not at all subtle as he saunters towards Jason.

“Your heart’s racing, little mouse,” He purrs, caressing Jason’s cheek with the edge of his claw-thing. The cool metal stings against his skin, like the last time he’d been this close. “Are you so affected by me?”

“You wish,” the younger scoffs, but his cheeks redden anyways. Dick seems to like that, if the flash of blue in his eyes is any indication.

“Mmm I _know_ , Little Wing, the blood racing just beneath your skin,” A kiss pressed into the junction of his neck and shoulder, feather-light and gentle, _~~like before~~_ , “The way you jump to attention just for me…” A teasing caress right across his groin, with just enough pressure to make him groan, “You give yourself away, Red Hood, in body if not in words.”

And _god_ if Jason doesn’t hate how right he is.

“You know what you look like, can you blame me?”

Talon-Dick doesn’t preen like Jason expects, or even smugly smile at the admission. He looks past Jason to the shut off computer monitor, where his reflection shows the gold swirled in his eyes.

“I don’t look like _him_. I have…changed, and it bothers you. I can tell.”

“I still love you,” Jason breathes, cupping Dick’s face in his scarred hands, “I can’t stop. I _won’t_ stop.”

Dick frowns at the ground, claws digging into Jason’s arms.

“I know, but I don’t know why I know. You loved _him_ and for some reason, you love _me_.”

“Do you…” Jason swallows roughly as Dick looks up, and even the blue veins and ashy golden skin can’t lessen the effect Dick always has on him, “Do you…?”

“Love you?”

Dick laughs, but it sounds strained, painful in its hollowness.

“I don’t remember what love _is_. I don’t know who _I_ am, all I know is your name and this…feeling, in my chest, like you’re _mine_. You _belong_ to me, and I don’t know more than that.”

His lips trace the fading marks he’d left reverently, biting and sucking them until they’re red enough to _hurt_.

“Ah,” Jason groans, letting Dick calm himself with what he knew. “Dick—”

He doesn’t react to the name at all, almost as if he hadn’t heard it.

“Grayson,” He tries again as Dick pushes him against the wall, trailing bruising bites across his neck like kisses.

Dick reacts, piercing blue-gold eyes staring straight into his as they flash. He feels a surge deep within, the call of Lazarus in his veins, and even if he’s taller than Talon, he feels dwarfed with the way Dick looms over him, all seductive intent. Sex and violence, that seems to be all he knows.

“You’re _mine_.”

Talon’s lips crash into his with a ferocity resembling their first time, pollen-addled desperation and weeks of unresolved tensions lowering even the smallest semblance of decorum, and Jason parts his lips to allow Dick entrance. Normally, they’d switch between roles, but he has a feeling Dick needs this control over him, this feeling of power.

He doesn’t think the Court would offer him much room for independence, and Dick’s shaking with need, desperate to recapture whatever fragments he _does_ remember and Jason?

He’s never been good at saying no to something Dick needs, even if he asks with his body rather than his mouth.

“I am,” Jason answers when they break for air, though he’s the one left gasping, “I love you. You know I love you.”

“You shouldn’t. You should be afraid of me.”

Jason takes one of Talon’s hands into his slowly, letting him read his movements before he makes them. When goes to pull the glove off, he looks to Dick for permission. He nods.

Dick’s skin is cold where Jason’s fingers trace, veins bright against the faded gold canvas. There’s scars, so many scars Jason knows weren’t there before, and he’s angry, so unbelievably angry that those rich bastards _dared_ to touch his Pretty Bird, _his_ lover…

“Jay-son?”

Right, not the time.

“I’m not afraid of you, Pretty Bird. I could never be afraid of you.”

Dick shakes his head.

“I’m not him. I’m not… the man you loved, whoever he was. He’s not… me. Even if you don’t fear me, you should hate me. I can’t love you… I’m wearing your lover’s face and I _can’t_ love you back.”

“You can,” Jason replies, pressing a kiss to Dick’s scars on the palm of his hand, leaving a warm imprint on the canvas of cold. “I can love you enough for both of us, for now. You _are_ him, you’re just… hurt. If you think some half-assed speech and emotional constipation is going to change that, you’re mistaken.”

Dick’s lips quirk upwards, a ghost of his old sunny smile.

“I want to. I want to… remember.”

“I’ll teach you. Let me have the reigns, Pretty Bird.”

Dick hesitates, a moment of indecision as his eyes run across Jason’s bare face. Whatever he’s looking for, he must find, because he turns around and presents his suit’s zipper to Jason.

“Teach me,” He demands, and Jason’s fingers tremble as they reach for the zipper. “ _Show_ me.”

The suit falls to the floor, and Dick rips his other glove off with it, looking smaller without the skin-tight leather and bravado of Talon. Dick trembles under his stare, almost imperceptibly.

“I love you,” Jason reminds him, taking in every new scar and blemish on the expanse of Dick’s body. He’s as beautiful as he’s always been, just more war-torn, more hesitant. But god help him, Jason still loves him with everything he is.

Dick frowns but doesn’t comment.

It’s better than the warnings dripping with self-loathing, he supposes.

He coaxes Dick into a gentle kiss, slow and languid the way Dick loved before. Talon struggles, trying to pick up the pace, but Jason’s firm. Talon moans as Jason’s tongue slips in, fisting his hands in Jason’s cotton t-shirt. It rips under Dick’s newfound strength, but their both too caught up in each other to care.

“Little Wing…” Dick warns when Jason kisses his neck. “Do something before _I_ do…”

And _there_ goes his sweats, he thinks wryly as they fall to the floor with the rest of his clothes. For not having his memories, Dick still reacts the same. He’s everywhere around Jason at once, entire body clinging to him the second Jason lifts him up.

“Fuck me!” He demands, still marking Jason with teeth and bruises. Jason shakes his head.

“Slow down, Pretty Bird. We’re taking this slow. Normally, you’d be the one forcing me to take it slow, but I guess I’ll be doing it here.”

Dick pouts.

“I want to feel you,” He whispers, biting Jason’s ear, “I want to feel _all_ of you…”

Jason kisses Dick lightly, pulling away when he tries to deepen it.

“Slow. We aren’t fucking.”

“Then what exactly _are_ we doing?”

Oh god, it’s so cheesy, but…

“We’re making love. Even if you don’t remember, sex between us will never be just sex.”

Talon grinds down, making Jason almost drop him.

“But we _can_ speed it up, I suppose.”

Jason kicks down his bedroom door and throws Dick onto the bed, the same way he has hundreds of times before. Dick’s eyes take him in, and his gaze is all heat. If it weren’t for the gold, it would be exactly like before.

Jason crawls up Dick’s body, kissing every scar he finds on his way, soft, gentle, the way Dick had worshipped the y-incision cut deep into Jason’s chest. It’s nice to be able to return the favor, even if he wishes the circumstances were different.

“You’re gorgeous,” He murmurs in between fleeting touches, “Absolutely stunning.”

Dick’s eyes flash again, and Jason thinks he’s starting to notice a pattern. Horny and angry, Dick’s mood-ring eyes flash, sad or neutral and they’re a solid gold. He doesn’t know what the blue means yet, but he’ll figure it out. Eventually.

Judging by the hardening member pressed against Jason’s thigh, he’s right on the mark.

Dick lets out a whine as Jason kisses a sensitive spot along his hip, sucking into the skin until it’s as red as his entire neck.

“I missed you. You don’t even know, Dickie, I missed everything about you.”

Another kiss.

“I missed your laugh, even if you laugh about everything.”

Another mark, darkening against the white scars and lacerations scattered wherever his eyes fall.

“I missed your touch… How sweet you taste with your stupid girly drinks.”

And he presses a kiss to Dick’s mouth, soft, swallowing the moan as his Pretty Bird _keens_ under his touch.

“ _God_ , did I miss you…”

And Talon seems to have lost all patience, because he flips them over and grins above Jason. And _fuck_ if it isn’t hot.

“Lube?” Dick asks, because apparently his amnesia doesn’t extend to how sex works.

Jason gasps, and Dick only smirks, hand slipping down to stroke Jason’s cock teasingly.

“Nightstand drawer,” He manages, moaning again as Dick’s hand tightens. He’s always liked a bit of pain with his pleasure, and apparently Talon likes dishing it just as much as Dick had.

Dick rewards him with a softer kiss, only swipe of tongue before he withdraws to get the lube. Jason’s about to offer to help, but Talon slathers his finger in it before scissoring himself open, the way he normally did. He hums, and before Jason has a chance to enjoy the sight in front of him, Dick stops.

“I want to ride you.”

Jason blinks, dazed, and Dick smirks.

“Is that okay, little mouse?”

Jason nods, and Dick sits up to straddle his thighs, positioning Jason at his entrance.

“I love you,” Jason says again, because those seem to be the only words he knows. Dick smiles fondly, looking more like himself than he had at any other point during his visit, and drops on to Jason’s cock.

It’s cooler than he’s used to – that’s the first thing he notices. Dick’s normally a furnace, burning with passion and heat and _love_ , but this Dick is colder, like a rainstorm on a summer day. It’s not what he’s used to, but it feels _amazing_.

Dick fucks himself on Jason, eyes clenched tight as he finds his rhythm.

“Jason, Jason, _Little Wing…”_ He chants, sounding so similar to his old self that Jason pretends nothing’s changed, that nothing’s different. “ _Please_ …”

Jason’s control snaps, and he flips their positions, rutting himself into Dick without hesitation or any semblance of control.

“I love you,” He says as Dick comes with a shout, come spraying across Jason’s chest

“I love you,” He says, slamming himself deep into Dick’s ass, coming with a groan.

“I love you,” He whispers, arms tightening around Dick as he dismounts.

Dick presses a kiss to his lips, eyes bright blue and free of gold.

“I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?


End file.
